The tale of the Apple of chaos
by WalrusM3
Summary: A story based on Bleedman's Grimtales. Things have passed since the destruction of the beast that came from Grim's children. It has caused though a ripple of chaos to fall into the underworld where darkness of all sorts seek to take advantage of it.
1. Prelude

Obeying, the hairy one turned about to put his hand on the golden knob and clicked open the door, where the octopus then took the brown oak frame with its tentacle and pulled towards him. With the door open, a women step through wearing ancient Greece like white clothing and had dazzling beauty across his face with golden blonde tied back hair that flew beautifully. With all eyes turning on her and seeing who she was, she showed an evil smile that had one front tooth missing from her rows of unveiled teeth.

Travelling back to the heart of Halloween town, Wendy skipped through the laid tombstones that greeted her on her way in the black small dress she wore and tapping the cobbled path with her high heels. She showed no smile behind soggy-greased black hair, only a gloomy smile on her ghoulish face. Although her flesh was greenish and quite rotting, her nose fallen out years ago, she still looked stunning as she once had, thanks to her green eyes that peered out so clean and lovely, her face carved with eloquence that it was like it was stolen from that of a town statue and place upon her neck and her expression held such innocence and sadness that it was unbelievable.

With basket grasped in both hands, swinging it side to side, Wendy thought this was going to be like every other day and was looking forward to when it became Halloween again. But she caught something slithering how from behind one of the tombstones and slashing down with a scythed talon at her.

Quickly halting, Wendy managed to stop in front of the giant lanced like bone pincer that jabbed into the ground, it's weight and force throwing up dirt and causing a gust that blew against Wendy almost pressing her off her feet.

Gasping for breath, the girl knew that the only reason the attack didn't slice her in half was because it didn't want to and served its purpose for its owner to approach Wendy. It's form was like that of a centipede with how it had a maggot like body with dozens of spider legs that had bone rib-shaped like talons attached to them that were as big as the preys body. The face of the creature however was truly something. It had a crooked-moon like grin with misshapen teeth that were all jagged and pointy with green mucus over flown lips over its blubbery chin of its pudgy like face. It then had four slit eyes you could barely see with how small they were and how the fat over filled its face.

As Wendy was grossed out by something so horrid, the creature swung its head side to side like a pendulum as it tried to observe her and seemed to be savouring the expression on her. Making a snorting chuckle it hissed. "Hallo little girl, the names Yar'mid, what's your name."

Took a while for the girl to speak up, her words were being choked at how close the thing was that it was hard to speak over the fright or smell (And she's a girl without a nose). "Um I'm Wendy."

"Wendy what a delectable name." Drooled the centipede-like monster scuttling its legs like it was trying to hold back itself from lunging at her. "And you have the body of an fourteen-year old, even more yummy."

Wanting to get away, she tried to hurry pass his leg in front of her quickly saying. "Well I'm not meant to be talking to strangers anyways so see ya!" But the leg ended up lodging itself to quickly tear into the ground in front of her again.

"Hold on!" He snapped snaking his head behind her. "You're not leaving." Letting Wendy anxiously rotate to face him with her big wide eyes. "That is." Lifting up one of his other legs to gently scratch at the basket she was holding. "Unless you show me what's in the basket- then I might let you go-." Breaking out into even further chuckles

Knowing she had no choice with no one around here at the this time and she was far away from town, the only way she could get around this was by herself doing what the captor said. Holding up the basket, she place her spidery white fingers along the sheet that covered it and gently began to pull it off.

She was about to pull it off completely as she heard the estatic clattering of Yar'mid's talon feet, but the sound was cleaved out by something sharp cutting through the air, followed by slashing pass both Wendy and Yar'mid's face and thunking into the ground. Turning to see what it was, the two saw it was some of torn out piece of metal that tried to mimic that of a Japanese shuriken star.

"Hands off the goodies creep." Said this strong femine voice, getting the two to then see standing on top of one of the granite headstones with her pale bare feet that had her ankles wrapped in mould bandages that pushed up her dark black baggy trousers up to her waist. She then had a ripped up thin cotton jumper, that was overlapped by a vest that had three belts, one going around her shoulders down to her hips, the second under her arm pits and across her chest and back with the first belt mentioned by the hips and circle across her hips. Each belt was then armed with a variety of crude and handcrafted small weapons made from wood and scavenged metal. The face of this apparent warrior whose arms were folded as she stayed balance where she was standing, had a hardened, deeply scarred face that showed no amusement with her black eyes and thin frowning lips. She also had straw like hair, that went everywhere uncombed that it was like a messed up palm tree. After the two had their moment studying her, the women bellowed out. "These are the Grim reapers lands; someone like you isn't supposed to be here."

"That is so yes." Crawled the beast, purposely snaking his body around Wendy and coiling around her so that she could deal with her later. "What's it to you."

"My name is Juliana." She answered. "A former shadow of the British Bruisehall gang."

"A shadow you say." Chittered the beast familiarising the term and then rising four of his talons to fidget with them. "Ah yes, very delectable, very tasty, I love the ones Bruisehall gangs select to be Shadows, oh this is lucky, you're a tender one in her mid-twenties whose only just recently entered this realm, tell me how did you die, you get caught on one of your missions, gang lost use of you or did you have a fall out with one of your rivals, love it when that happens."

"Nothing special." Glared Juliana wishing it was something like that. "Just cancer."

"Cancer hm good enough." Judged Yar'mid wiping away some of the pour mucus from its lips. "You'll be quite tasty going down."

"We'll see." Snatching out from one of the small pouches attached to her belts and tossing from it a black tiny ball at the monstrosity.

With little effort from the distance and the reflexes of the creature, all it took was a little swat from one of its needle arms to deflect it, but the chemicals inside the ball reacted violently and it exploded into a cloud of smoke that tided over the creature. "Ack cheap trick." Coughed Yar'mid. "Can't believe I fell for it!"

He then felt the woman's foot thump against his head without so much as an attempt to pierce his flesh, that caused him to realise she was trying to rescue the girl. "No!" He cried and hastened to close his body together willing to crush the girl rather than let her go, but instead felt his body twist on itself as the girl wasn't there. "Darn."

Tunnelling his body out the smoke, Yar'mid saw the former shadow lower Wendy back down to the ground while she herself remained perch onto a tombstone. In frustration, the centipede monster charged at them like an out of control train.

Hearing the rumble of his body, Juliana gave Wendy a quick pat on the back to get moving, before flipping backwards in the air and then landing onto the dirt floor up beside Yar'mid. It then looked like the Shadow girl already had a one-handed single and a short-sword out faced towards his flank while he was in the middle of breaking. But soon as her blades were half way, the centipede beast was able to rise up four of his carapace weapons and easily started to parry aside the dart of blows coming at him.

"Ha you'd be surprised how well I can use my legs without the simplest effort." Gloated the beast letting Juliana try attack through them. "It's like each one has a brain of its own."

"I bet if they did have one, they'd all have one larger than the one inside your skull." Hinting Juliana as she loosened a small orb from between her toes that Yar'mid notice from the flickering light from on top of it. Just as the orb rolled underneath him, Juliana hoped back in time be outside the radius when the orb shattered out into a torrent of flames that ignited underneath Yar'mir and caused him to cry out and hurry off the fire lighting up under him. As he did, the woman felt obligated to note. "I noticed how well you work with so many legs, considering how heavy they are when the pierce and how they've not managed to knock over any of the tombstones the slightest."

That's very observing and smart to what a human should be capable of questioned the centipede creature. But as he scuttled to get out of the flames, he had been so distracted just trying to get out of them that he only just thought about where the voice was coming from.

Steering his head beside his front legs, he saw Juliana roll between a gap underneath them. Next before he could do anything, Juliana aimed up her blades and stabbed them into the vulnerable belly of the beast and ripped them open causing goo and piles of unrecognisable organs to come splurging out all over her.

"Raargh nooo!" He panicked trying to step on some of the tomb stones to raise his height, but his feet had became so cumbersome and the stones couldn't support his weight that he was just shattering and damaging them as he threshed. "Get out of there!" Finally thinking of wriggling his body and stamp his bone talons on her, though the raised up legs gave Juiliana the opportunity to exit but not without chucking in an black ball into the gape of his belly.

The creature was for a moment oblivious until flames ignited from his stomach and he gave out and painful shriek at how unbelievable the pain was before collapsing on his belly, his weight crushing tombstones over and giving a wet meaty slap into the ground.

As he laid there with a dumbfound look at how he was defeated. Although he could hear or feel the vibration of Juliana's gentle footsteps, it wasn't hard to figure out that she would be biding her time to now that he was defeated to give him the finished blow.

"How." He gurgled. "How were you able to beat me, you're the ghost of a human."

"It is my need the drives me." Whispered the Shadow girl silently giving no evidence where she exactly was.

"What need?" Not understanding. "What need would make you possibly overcome someone like me?"

"It is my need." Standing beside his head with her sword aiming downwards with both hands around its hilt. "For redemption." And plunging the blade into what would be closes thing to a neck for Yar'mir and began to decapitate him. Doing so, she poured her emotions into it, digging the blade in and heaving the blade across aggressively as her lips pruned in not disgust, but sorrow.

In the midst of Halloween town, the gloomy dark sky settlement, where varied creatures of all sorts from werewolves, goblins, vampires and others lurked jolly, it's buildings twisted, dank but delightful in its own bizarre way and on its dark and creep alleys that were somehow still bright, one of the houses that stood amongst the others with its slightly large size with its old carved New York seventies style.

It had been reshaped by the new residences that moved in, using the amassed fortunes and influence it had gained just recently. Acting like it was harmless merchandising, it was really through the exploitation of power and items they had gained behind not only the Pumpkin king, but the Grim reaper's as well.

Through its chequered red and black floor, marbled walls and each room with plant vases and black styled furniture, sat a gluttonous man that had a fashion similar to that of the Boogie man. He wore a burlap sack, had bugs crawling out of the holes and had that same smile. There were notable differences though, such as he had proper hands and feet, he could glow green and his voice was more of a gargle than a smooth normal voice.

Sitting up a on a high up wooden throne with steps, he remained hidden to the world with his entourage that stood amongst the chequered room at attention awaiting and abiding his orders. Most of them were basically hideous monsters in seventy garment outfits that would well stand outside and not because of their taste in fashion. There were three amongst this retinue that stood out however, reason due their appearance and fashion.

One of them was a weary man wearing a red old tunic and grey cotton pants with sandals, who had been stitched together in a scavenged rag doll fashion with a combination of flesh from different bodies and probably had required limbs that couldn't be obtained so they had to be improvised from other limbs that were crafted together. It resulted in him having one leg taller than the other, his abdomen misshapen and almost twisted and long gangly arms and his face looked like puzzle with pits force in together and had patches of hair that varied in colour. He hunched over twitching and looking around nervously like a rat out in the open.

Another was a tall man who had a grinning pumpkin for a head. The vegetable's cut out face was locked in an eternal grin like your every Halloween one, but had black flickers of fires inside it that served as pupils for its eyes. Along with that he wore his own black seventy suits that suited the surroundings quite fashionable and neat.

The last notable was brooding man with a gaunt face that stood unamused wearing a late eighteen hundred Victorian outfit that consisted of a top hat and black cloak that covered around him. Unlike everyone here in the room, he was the only human person, but his soul inside him told differently. Right now this could only be shown from the dark visage of his eyes that shone murderously and hungrily looking for signs of a weakness, often darting a the weary man.

Looking like things were going to be silent all day, another person entered the room through the red curtains from another place. He came in with combed back hair, a thick eye brooding eye sockets and strong thick mug. Standing before the bogeyman imposter with hands behind back and chest up right with a friendly smile, he spoke highly in a German accent. "Greetings Overlord, I come bearing news."

Exercising his baggy fingers, the bogey man amusingly responded in his gargling voice. "Greetings to you to." Savouring the man's renowned name that was feared in the world of the living with amusement. "Josef Mengele- what news do you bring?"

His smile then faltered as he wondered if it was good idea to smile at all, but decided he had to get on with it anyhow. "I am afraid our guest Herr Yar'min will not be making it." Apologised Josef. "He has been eliminated."

No longer amused, the Overlord took back his smile and put it into a frown as he pondered on this. He realised though he couldn't think on this until he asked. "What happened, did the Grim reaper find out that he snuck over the borders."

"No." Shook the German. "He was killed by some former employee of the Bruisehall gang."

"Bruisehall gang." Cackled the pumpkin head in jolly voice that sounded like he breathed fire at the same time. "That gangs became quite the popular lot haven't they in the world of the living."

"I have not heard of this Bruisehall gang." Mentioned the Overlord. "Please enlighten me Pumpkinskull."

"They're basically someone that's attempting to become more powerful than even the Mafia through sheer ambition of power and wealth." Explained the orange-coloured head. "They do it not through business or outwitting, but through ordinary bronze and power, they recruit members like any other gang, but they try to find special ways to make them stronger like physical-drug-enhancements or through raising a child from birth to be warrior, whatever it takes really to muscle their way to the top."

"Hm ordinary bronze." Detasted the Overlord. "No wonder they're still trying, if they added some brains into the maths they'd know that business and outwitting is how a criminal gang keeps functioning."

"It'll die out eventually I guess." Shrugged Pumpkinskull.

"Well either way what would one of their dead employees want with us?" Questioned the Overlord. "Or at the very least someone like Yar'min?"

"It was attacking a little girl with a basket." Added Josef. "Perhaps it has soft spot for them or it was smuggling something for her, we can't be the only organisation that's working behind the Pumpkin king or the Grim reaper's back?"

"True." Thought the Overlord considering this. "Which maybe gives us more of a reason to move ahead with our plans."

"I disagree." Stopped the Victorian dressed man. "I'm not sure if anyone has noticed even you Overlord, but I have concerns that the Grim Reaper is onto us."

"Oh." Frowned the Overlord. "And why is that- Jack the Ripper or do you prefer me addressing you by your real name."

"Jack the ripper will do." Coughed the man anxiously knowing when the Overlord was getting edge. "As you desired I've been keeping an eye on the royal family and watching them, it's where I notice something on the Queen, Mandy's eyes something that not only tells me she knows I'm watching her, but knows some of things we're up to and that she's on to us."

There was a dread of silence as the Overlord only heard this now and the retinue waited to see his reaction. Fitting into his chair more comfortably, the living sack construct took a deep breath before simply sighing. "As expected." The saying everyone hoped on. "Well half-expected, that Grim reaper has married quite the woman that I question if it was for reasons like this one."

"Oh my lord, oh my lord." Panicked the malformed man. "This can't be there onto us, they know what we're up to, they know what we're up to and when the find us they'll rip us apart and-."

"Shut up Peter Stumpp or whatever your name is!" Yelled Jack the Ripper concerned himself. "Or I'll rip you apart."

"Simmer down gentlemen." Patting his lumpy hand through the air. "It just so happens I prepared for a situation like this."

"Wh-What do you mean." Quivered Peter twitching his right large blue eye and closing the small brown one.

Placing his fingers together, the Overlord smirked. "We've been doing this in too orderly fashion, a fashion that's too predictable because of how normal it is to society, a power that's growing by scrapping at what it can find and thieving magical items that only we would take." Explaining. "It's about time we did things in a chaotic fashion that's not often seen in society that it's impossible to predict and there's only one person who can accomplish this."

"Who can be unpredictable as us?" Grumbled Jack the Ripper taking the predictable stuff as an offense.

"The one who has been opening this box of chaos after that Nurgle beast incident and brought about us." Almost laughed the Overlord looking towards the nightmarish monsters standing at the door, one a hairy clawish like one and the other an octopus like creature. "Let her in."

Obeying, the hairy one turned about to put his hand on the golden knob and clicked open the door, where the octopus then took the brown oak frame with its tentacle and pulled towards him. With the door open, a women step through wearing ancient Greece like white clothing and had dazzling beauty across his face with golden blonde tied back hair that flew beautifully. With all eyes turning on her and seeing who she was, she showed an evil smile that had one front tooth missing from her rows of unveiled teeth.


	2. The mischievous skeletons

This has been someday, gaped Juliana wondering if she was dreaming.

Leaving the gravesite, Julianna had regained her cool and cleaned herself of the Yar'mir's goo she calmly paced back towards Halloween town with hands on hips. She paused though and glanced out with her eyes when she heard the small pants of someone breathing. Taking a moment to study those breaths she instantly recognised them and said.

"You can come out now."

Popping her head out from behind a tombstone, Wendy took a few blinks to make sure that was her and responded amazed. "You're alive."

"Yes." Acknowledged Juliana unoffended by that remark. "But if you doubted me, why didn't you keep on running instead of sticking around."

Looking down at the headstone ashamed, she awkwardly said back. "I don't know, guess I had a feeling you would survive."

"Still gives you no reason to why you're still here." Sighed Juliana finding her a bit hopeless. "But either way I can walk you home if that's what you need right now."

"Okay." Hopped Wendy ecstatically coming out of cover and prancing alongside Juliana. Taking a quick glance at her to make sure she was okay, the Shadow girl decided to just never mind and continue on walking with the little girl beside her now.

Continuing on their way through the stone craft streets, the two came to the midst of Halloween town, where they wondered the streets of the merrily inhabitants. As they did pace through the settlement of bizarre werewolves, witches and vampires, they had been quiet up til Wendy had been needing to ask.

"Why did you save me back there anyhow?" Asked the zombie girl.

"Because for one I could." Listed Juliana. "And two I'm collecting good deeds."

"Good deeds?" Winced Wendy confused. "Why?"

"Because I shouldn't be here." Answered Juliana simply.

"Shouldn't be where?" Even more confused.

"Here in the underworld?"

"But this isn't the underworld." Corrected Wendy. "It's Halloween town."

"Same thing." Grouched Juliana. "The dead walk here, the dead that cannot go up to heaven."

Looking up at the sky, pretending to be able to see heaven, she looked back up at the older female. "You think you should be heaven?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Being that only good souls could go up to heaven.

"Because." Winced Juliana, but she stopped herself before she said anymore. "Look how about asking me something else."

Considering on what else to ask, Wendy looked down to something that pestered her about Juliana. "Why do you walk on bare feet?" 

Looking at her naked feet, she gave Wendy a befuddled look. "What's wrong with me walking on barefeet."

"Feet are disgusting and it's weird to walk around outside on them." Grossed Wendy.

"Well having my feet naked allows me to feet the ground I'm standing on and it give me use of my toes like a third and fourth pair of fingers." Defended Juliana.

"There you are my dear!" Cried this thick mannered voice, and the girls turned to see hurrying down the street in his short legs, a short man who had a really long top hat, a bowtie that resembled or possibly was a spider and had a ribbon that said mayor. He had a cone pale face that glowed with jolly huge grin with rosy cheeks. "Your parents have been anxiously awaiting for you Wendy, where have you been."

"Sorry Mayor, I was attacking." Scooting behind Juliana shy. "But I was saved by this person."

"Attacked!" Jumped the mayor twisting his head around to unveil a dread even paler white face that had his teeth grindingly anxious after he had stop in front of the two.

"Yes." Nodded Juliana. "It was a daemon that somehow managed to trespass on these lands, but I managed to put an end to its life."

"I guess something like this was expected with all the strange things going on, but hopefully things might go onto a bright side with it slain." Prayed the man rotating his head again to reveal his huge smiling grin. "But for now we have people like you atleast Juliana protecting the place." Showing he was acquainted with her.

"Come one come all!" Hollered this voice grabbing their attention and turning to see down the streets circling about a wooden stand on unicycle, in a jazzy unicycle with a fancy Fedora hat a skeleton with light red ball pool eyes that had a green line swirling over them in a hypnotic fashion. "Try your luck, see what the where the pebbles are hiding and in return you get double the money you were betting on if you are right."

Underneath the unicycling skeleton was another one exactly like him was showing off his fast cup stacking skills. As Juliana watched, she could tell it was just to demonstrate how easy it looked for someone's eyes to follow a specific cup and be pulled into the game. Knowing there weren't many skeletons here in Halloween town, it was strange to see ones out in the street like this.

"Who are they?" Questioned Juliana.

Twisting his head into its mop again that was more aggressive this time as it glared at the two "Oh those are two wanderers, Bag bones and Rib sack, no one knows where the two appeared or where they come from, all I know is that they're a nuisance." And before getting anymore into it, he rotated his head back into his friendly smile towards where Wendy was. "Now let's bring you back, hey!"

Running off however, Wendy was running towards the two skeletons, marvelled by the one cycling about and interested in their game.

"Welcome, names Rib sack." Greeted the one sitting and quickly shuffling the black bowls around the table with a pebble slipping back and forth underneath them. "Want to try your bet a few coins and guess where the pebble is for a few silvers?"

"Yeah." Nodded Wendy giving him a coin.

"Good luck lassie." Laughed Bag bone going by behind her.

Juliana and the Mayor then walked up behind Wendy watching as Rib sack used fast cup stacking movement that not even the Shadow girl could keep up. After a few moments the skeleton finally halted and opened up his hands to allow the girl to study each one of them.

"Which one girl?" Asked Bag bone going by again.

When things became tense enough, Wendy poked out her finger to one of the cups. "This one?"

"This one?" Putting his hand on it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." And pulling up a cup to see the pebble underneath where the two skeletons roared out. "Yah she found the pebble, she found the pebble!" Practically sing it in a fast celebration until Rib sack dropped two silvers into the girl's hand.

"Okay Wendy let's go." Insisted Mayor reaching out for her shoulder.

"No I want to try again." Jumped Wendy.

"I think you've played enough." Believed Juliana.

"No!" Snapped Wendy putting the two coins back into Rib sacks outreached hand. "I can get afford that doll I wanted doing this, one more time."

"Let's go little girl." Snickered Rib sack shuffling the cups again.

After a few seconds he stop and showed the cups. The way he did it didn't surprise Juliana when Wendy picked the cup this time and the skeleton pulled it up to show there was no pebble underneath.

"Oh tough luck girly." Sympathised the riding skeleton.

"But I really wanted that doll." Whined Wendy getting upset now.

"I'm sure you're parents will buy it for you." Sighed the Mayor getting the girl to turn around.

"Wait!" Halted Juliana. "Let me try."

"Oh does the lady want to have a go then." Interested the skeleton.

Stepping up to the stand, Juliana handed a coin into his boned fingers and next watched his hands shuffled. As she did, she wasn't looking for what cup was hiding the pebble, but for anything out of place. It was near difficult though, the skeletons hands were amazingly fast even for a revived construct, that it seemed near impossible at how fast she moved.

Tensely eyeing trying to uncover the secret behind this, Juliana knew anytime now the shuffling would come to a stop and she'd be forced to pick, knowing it be only futile. But she had to do this, finding a way that showed these skeletons were up to no good and had stolen that coin unfairly from the girl would be one step closer to making another good deed.

However when the cups did come to a stop it was unsuspected when they all heard the mayor go. "Hey." Turning around, everyone was shocked to see leaning over on his unicycle with his right hand outstretched into the politician's pocket was Bag bones, who had nearly fell off balance and ended up pushing against the Mayor. They all looked at him in a jaw hanging fashion as how he just tried to pickpocket a small man from a unicycle it ended up causing the pebbled to fall out of Rib sacks mouth stupefied at how much of an idiot he was. This was further proven at how Bag bones recoiled himself holding up the Mayor's wall in front of his chest gently with his fingers from both hands.

"That's mine!" Outraged the two-faced man.

"It's ours now!" Leaped Rib sack onto the stand and spring up over both Juliana's and the Mayors head and landing sitting on top of Bag bones shoulders, where the lower skeleton began to cycle for it across the streets.

"Hold on!" Juliana snapped out of it. "Get back here!" Chasing after them.

"Hurry Bag bones that one's gaining on us already!" Panicked the upper one with his arms out to retain balance.

"I'm cycling as fast as I can!" Hurried the pushing one.

"You won't get away!" Promised Juliana pulling out from her belt two shards of metal and threw them at the skeletons' unicycle.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Spotted Rib sack over his shoulder.

"Crude!" Cursed Bag bones curving his leg-pushed vehicle through the street, managing to dodge the weapons and causing people to jump back panicking as the projectiles looked like it was going to hit them.

"Hey you could rip somebody's limbs off with those things!" Yelled Rib sack.

It was an idea, but seeing how the shurikens nearly harmed a number of people, Juliana decided it was too dangerous to use them here. Instead she calculated how close the buildings were and how fast the pilferers were moving as well as her own abilities. After a few seconds, she leapt side wards onto a witch's shoulder and then used the heightened height to hopped off her and pressed her feet against the wall where she sprang against it for momentum before spring off and darting her form directly for the two skeletons, who she successfully struck into thanks to the bizarre attack crashing into them and making them go flying off their unicycle.

Dropping back to the floor with both knee and right knuckle, Juliana slowly raised herself as she watched the duo wham onto the pavement in a clumsy and painful fashion and then scramble back onto the feet to anxiously face their assailant.

"Hand over what you stole and come quietly." Offered the former Bruisehall.

"Quick Rib sack use your deck of cards!" Alerted Bag bones.

"Oh right forgot about these." Remembered Rib sack wrenching out from his coat pockets piles of cards in careless fashion. Knowing the two were up to something and that it wasn't right, the woman darted herself at them. Reacting quickly however Rib sack tossed the cards scattered up front of him. "Pick a card!" He said just as the cut-out thick paper glowed with red energy that aligned up in front of him. "Any card!"

Still trying to hurry before whatever they were doing was complete, she was already too late as she tried to duck underneath one of the flying objects, but the red energy rippled and shooting out of it was this hose of water that sprayed out pressing against Juliana and throwing her back across the street. The citizens were being confused and bewildered by this, that they weren't too sure what was going on.

As the two skeletons laughed at seeing Juliana getting thrown back like that, the Mayor and Wendy had managed to catch up to them and stopped to where the woman had slammed into the crown. "Are you alright!" Cried Wendy helping her up.

"Dark magic!" Called out Juliana.

"No but close." Disagreed the Mayor glaring at the two. "Dark magic has more of a destructive and spiteful nature to it, that there was more of unpredictable and loony nature to it."

The two skeletons finally stopped laughing, when Rib sack punched his partner on the shoulder. "Hurry, find something in the jack pocket!"

"Good idea!" Agreed Bag bone raising his index finger and the shovelling it into his a pocket that was just as dark as the rest of the material and had been stitched in. He then came out with it two red cubes with white dots on them.

"Ah yes magic dice!" Excited Rib sack being given one. "Put in the coins now."

The two then took out ordinary coins and slotted them against the plastic objects which the material somehow absorbed them like mould. The dice then glowed with energy, red in Rib sack's one and green in Bag bone's where the two next rolled them against the street. Landing onto double threes the energy then formed on top of both of them into a shape of boot before fading away.

"Yes times three speed!" Hopped the two like hyperactive children as they began to glow the same colour as their respective dice and when Juliana had got back up to see them, she saw their eyes glow with the beads of energy flames on them, before they zoomed off with incredible speed leaving a smoking trail behind them.

"No you don't!" Shouted Juliana gripping into her hand a rope she managed to throw onto Bag bones unnoticeable before being hit by that water blast, though this was probably a bad idea when the rope was fully stretched out and suddenly dragged Juliana after them.

"What the?" Rotating his head behind him to see Juliana had placed a hook onto his belt that was tied to by a piece of rope. "Why I outta." About to reach of the rope.

"Don't!" Cried Rib sack. "If you stop moving your arms in motion you cancel out the spell as same for you legs."

"Darn it how do we get rid of her then!" Asked Bone bags managing to speed his way pass everyone that was trying to keep out of the way.

"How do you think!"

Unable to skid on her feet otherwise too painful, Juliana ended up having to drop onto her front which caused the pieces metal across her body to sparkle and grind against the ground, making horrible sounds at the speed they were going.

Overcoming the sounds and burns, Juliana looked up the two moving side to side as they were trying to influence the rope to do the same, causing her to swing herself. This caused her to put her feet out to stop splatting against the wall or roll up to avoid hitting into the crowd as she kept fighting to hold on.

While trying to keep manoeuvring, she attempted to climb her way up the rope, but found it impossible with this rate of movement and her weapons hindering her that eventually she resort to pulling out her dagger, holding it up and stabbing it into the pavement. But this epically failed with how hard the ground was and just how fast, that all it did was make the dagger shatter and cause one of the shrapnel's and smack into Juliana's face forcing her to let go of the rope and go sliding back and smash into the face of a concrete building.

With her gone, the two made a mocking laughter behind them, they finally turned their heads back to see in front of them a concrete building of their own where the two skeletons screamed out before slamming full force into it.

Having to walk through so many rows of houses, the Mayor and Wendy finally made their way to where the crowd was gathered over and started pushing and shoving them aside until they were at the front of the audience where they found the skeleton's clothes, items and bones littered across the place. In the centre of the pile conveniently where the two skulls laid with either their own foot or hand hitting the other other's face.

"Ouch!" Yelped Rib sack being kicked in the head by the animated foot. "It's your fault you've got a kleptomania problem!"

"Hey-hey we weren't making any money off your gambling addictions." Before being thumped on the skull by Rib sack's fist.

"Yes we were you nig-nog!" Yelled Rib sack giving him another punch.

"Enough!" Roared the Mayor. "I knew you two were no good from the beginning, I want you both out of my town right after you've put yourselves back together."

"But we have nowhere else to go!" Yelped Rib sack.

"I don't care!" Cutting both hands through the air.

"I do though!" Cut in Wendy getting everyone to turn completely shocked. "Well it's not like anyone was hurt."

"Mind asking that again?" Limped Juliana throw the crowd with cuts and bruises across her body.

Knowing that wasn't easy to get around that one, Wendy quickly went for a different angle. "Look you heard them, they have problems that they can't help." She pointed. "Kleptomania means you can't help stealing and it's hard to overcome addictions and you heard them, they have no money."

"They have dangerous magic items." Pointed out someone.

"Hey didn't kill anyone did they and it's that gal's own fault for holding onto us so stupidly like that." Defended Bag bone.

Seeing that simple reasoning wasn't going to help, Wendy turned to the Mayor looking at him innocently. "Please they have nowhere else to go and I promise they won't do it again?"

"Yeah we won't do it again!" The two promised.

Giving a unsatisfied frown with the really pale face, the Mayor couldn't help but be pressured by that look on Wendy that after trying to battle through it he finally announced. "Very well but I expect no more trouble by the duo."

"Yes!" The three shouted, with the two skeletons climbing their way up to the town leader chanting. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"


End file.
